1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a writing tool having a ring for inserting it on a finger to easily write while continuing some other action such as playing golf, touching the keys of a computer, turning over a chit, a slip, etc.
2. Background Information
Heretofore, this inventor invented a writing tool as shown in FIG. 6 of Patent Laid Open No. 7-214981 having ring part 1 for inserting on a finger 2, guide part 3 extending from ring part 1, and writing part 4 extending out of the end of guide part 3. Ring part 1 extends at right angles to guide part 3. However, ring part 1 does not adapt well to a finger, especially when an articulating finger is bent, ring part 1 presses against finger 2, causing difficulty in writing.